tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Theorbtwo/Automate Everything: generic crafting
Allo, folks. I've decided that if I can't get over my tekkit addiction, then I should try to channel it slightly toward a useful direction, thus I'm going to try to write a series of blog posts about techniques I use to automate crafting & etc in my tekkit world. First, some rules / guiding principles: #If it feels like cheating, don't use it. At the present, that means no Energy Collectors. I think Oil Fabricators might fall into this category too, or at least in a configuration where the effective power flow loops back on itself and gives you infinite energy. #As much as possible, and not too much effort, don't overcraft. That is, if you already have an Automatic Crafting Table MkII sitting around unused, don't craft another. So, my go-to unit of automation consists of four Pneumatic Tubes, one Blue Alloy Wire, a Retriever, a Retrievulator, and an Automatic Crafting Table Mk II. First, place down the automatic crafting table, then shift-right-click to place the retrievulator in front of it, and similarly shift-right-click the retriever onto the front of the retrieveulator. The tube goes in front of the retriever, connecting to the unit next to it, this forms the input bus. Note that you need a blank space between each unit; otherwise they interact in bad ways. (I think it's the retrieveulators that do it, but that's just a hunch). Connect the retriever to the the retriever next to it with a piece of Blue Alloy Wire. Lastly, connect the top of the automatic crafting table to the ACT next to it with two pieces of tube. From time to time, attach the front bus to the back, taking care not to attach it to the side of the other bits. Program the automatic crafting table: simply put the recipie into the crafting grid at the bottom. Note that you don't loose any matierals in this process. Now, fill in the retrieveulator. For each material you need to craft the item, put one of it on the left-hand-grid of the retrivulator (marked R). Then, put the number you need of that material into the coorosponding slot on the right hand side (marked T). The R-side copy will disappear, don't be surprised. Now, right-click on the automatic crafting table, and watch the magic happen. Materials will be pulled out of any chests attached to the front side, or any previously-made automatic crafting tables, and show up in the top section. Once there's enough materials, one set of output will be produced, and go into the single slot bottom-right of the ATC. The retriever/retrievulator will then fill up the ACT with enough to make another one -- and then stop, until the single output slot is empty again. Thus, we needn't do anything but pick up the items we want, and fill the input boxes with enough "raw" materials to make what we want... at least for items craftable with a simple crafting table. Category:Blog posts